


The Christmas Cracker

by idril394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idril394/pseuds/idril394
Summary: Mischievous Mistletoe brings up some unexpected feelings between our favourite werewolf and a certain witch.





	The Christmas Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> A lemon-scented vignette that I might (well, probably will) expand into something more in the future.

Hermione Granger shot one last glare at the blasted Weasley twins as she shut the living room door behind herself, adding a few privacy charms for good measure, “I swear to Medusa, I am going to _kill_ those twins one of these days”, she muttered under her breath, before turning around to face her co-captor. That _blasted_ charmed mistletoe hung in the air between them like an unanswered question.

Remus Lupin leaned against the back of a sofa, his hands thrust awkwardly into his jean pockets, staring at his shoes like a schoolboy waiting to be scolded for doing something naughty. “Hermione…if you don’t want to do this, I’ll understand completely. Surely we can…wait it out?” the wizard looked up, a few strands of his sandy hair falling into his vision. He swept his hair back with a flick of his hand.

Seeing how awkward Remus obviously felt about the situation, Hermione softened. She had been far too busy thinking about the _indignity_ of it all to consider the fact that she actually _would_ be most willing to kiss Remus. Hermione had always known he was patient, intelligent and kind, but their correspondence over the past two years had revealed the werewolf had a wicked sense of humour to boot.

Not to mention that those two years had been extremely kind to Remus—the care and stress of the war had fallen away from him, the immense weight of struggle had lifted from his shoulders, and in the warm, soft light of the Weasley living room, he looked rather kissable indeed.

“No, I…that’s not it at all,” said Hermione, shaking her head, hoping Remus would not see the flush colouring her cheeks, “I just…Christmas is supposed to be fun, and relaxing. You shouldn’t be forced to kiss me…or anyone, really…by some silly charmed mistletoe”. She shot a glare at the offending plant, and it bobbed merrily, almost mockingly, between the two mages.

Remus chuckled, and laid a reassuring hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Hermione, if the worst thing that happens to me this year is that I am compelled to kiss a charming, intelligent witch, then I _really_ can’t complain too much.” Hermione flushed a deeper shade of pink at the wizard’s words, but considered his what he had said.

“Remus, you’re right, as usual. I…I’m being silly, aren’t I?” she offered a sheepish smile.

“’tis the season.” Remus shot back, eliciting a guffaw from the witch standing in front of him. A warm smile crossed the werewolf’s face. 

Hermione smiled back, feeling rather more at ease than she had when the shenanigans had begun.

“Right. Well, let’s do this, shall we?” she said, taking a step closer to Remus. He nodded, stepping closer until the two were standing toe to toe. The mistletoe bounced happily above them.

Hermione looked up into Remus’ eyes. His expression was gentle, and he placed his right hand tentatively against her neck, his palm cupping her jaw and his thumb resting on Hermione’s chin as he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. At the gentle, exploring touch of the wizard’s lips, Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed and she felt a strange, giddy sensation in the pit of her stomach, as if she had just crested the peak of a rollercoaster and was about to plunge down.

A soft whimper escaped unbidden from her throat, and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing back firmly against Remus’ gentle kiss. He growled in response, and Hermione shivered at the sound as it rumbled through his chest. She felt his left arm slide around her waist, pulling her closer, and she felt compelled to wrap her arms up around Remus’ neck as she opened her mouth against his.

Somewhere, deep in the recesses of her rational mind, Hermione was yelling at herself that this was a terrible idea. In the moment, however, the rest of her could not care less. Especially as Remus’ exploring tongue entered her mouth, and the strange feeling in Hermione’s stomach seemed to travel down and build to a rather pleasant tingle between her legs. The young witch practically melted against Remus, another whimper passing from her lips as his tongue teased hers. Hermione’s whimper elicited louder growl from Remus, and she could feel his growing hardness pressing through his jeans against her stomach. The tingling between Hermione’s legs was becoming a gentle throb, and she felt a sudden need for _friction_.

Somehow sensing this need, Remus tightened his grip on her waist, picking her up easily and turning around to perch her against the back of the sofa. Hermione’s legs parted in response, and her dress hiked up almost to her waist allowing the wizard to stand in between her legs and press his hardness against her.

Despite the layers of fabric between them, Hermione could feel the heat of Remus’ cock, and the seam of his jeans was pressing between her labia and there was delicious friction against her clit. Instead of a whimper, Hermione released a guttural groan and rocked her hips against his. She was slick with arousal, and from the huge hardness currently pressed at her core, Hermione could tell that Remus was just as aroused.

A sudden _pop_ sounded in the air above them, and the two broke apart with a breathless gasp to see the mistletoe burst into a small cloud of magical snowflakes. Hermione looked back at Remus, her head crashing back to reality as she saw the shocked expression on the wizard’s face.

Realising that they had been practically rutting on the couch like a pair of hormonal teenagers, Remus stood gingerly back from between Hermione’s legs and allowed her to stand back up on unsteady feet—but not before he got a glimpse of the dark, damp patch that had spread on Hermione’s silky underwear.

Hermione hastily rearranged her dress, feeling mortified that she had practically thrown herself at the man, and wondered what the usually reserved man must think of her wanton display.

“Remus, I—” Hermione started as she looked up to see Remus staring at her, breathing heavily with a bewildered expression.

“Hermione—”

The two cut each other off, and Hermione wanted to sink into the floor from the awkwardness. “That. I mean—wh—” she took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts, “I think I’m actually going to murder those twins. That mistletoe was…I mean, it had to be a lust charm…right?” she looked questioningly into the older man’s eyes for an answer.

Remus swallowed hard, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he tried to find the words to respond. “Ah…yes. A lust charm, that…would explain your…my…_our_ reaction.” He nodded, and he almost sounded convinced as he tried to pull his jumper down to cover the erection that still strained against his jeans.

Hermione glanced down and would have flushed if she weren’t already bright red from the combination of arousal and absolute mortification. “Right, well, I’m going to go and think of some inventive hexes to use on Fred and George”. Remus opened his mouth to agree but paused, seeming to reconsider.

“I think…I think that it’ll just make the story even funnier for them. I mean—if they know the lust charm worked,” Remus shrugged, “I spent enough time with Sirius and James to know that the bigger the reaction they can get, the better.”

Hermione leaned back against the couch, crossing her arms. She _did_ want to get back at the twins for their mischief, but perhaps Remus had a point.

“You know, I think you’re right. Perhaps we can go back to the party and tell them that a quick peck was all it took, and we were just playing it up for laughs?” Hermione was unsure if her acting abilities were still up to scratch, but if it would dissuade the twins from ever repeating that prank, it would be worth it.

“Yes, that’s a great plan. I just, er—I’ll need a minute or two to er…compose myself”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading--please leave comments/constructive criticism! Please be nice as it is my first attempt at writing a fic in a long time.
> 
> If I do expand this fic, I totally promise to include some more, ahem, satisfying smut.


End file.
